


All We Do Is Talk About Sex (she will ruin him)

by midnightdrives



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Eponine are strictly fuck buddies. It's become a messed-up routine that neither of them are willing to break. She ruins things and he can't do anything else but love her. </p><p>Partially inspired by Sex by The 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do Is Talk About Sex (she will ruin him)

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I really wanted something angsty and not at all happy. This was my lame attempt at that. It was also one of my first attempts at smut.

An unsettling feeling always rises in the pit of his stomach when he glimpses a bruise on her upper thigh, but he manages to quickly push it aside. He knows exactly how Eponine would react if he even so much as mentions the contuse. Montparnasse has never been a light subject. Just the sound of his name causes her lovely mouth to turn downwards, follow by a defensive remark.

She's been dating the piece of scum for a month now. She's also in love with the idiot, Marius, even though he's in a committed relationship with Cosette. Still, that does not stop her from lying naked beside a similarly nude Enjolras.

It is a routine for them, a really mess up one.

"I should get going," Eponine says, shattering the silent ambiance.

He stays where he is and just watches as her silhouette moves to sit up and pull her clothes on. He allows his eyes to wander down her spine, appreciate the waterfall of wavy brown hair, and trace the scars from a past life. They always intrigued him; they tell stories of her hardships, the horrors she faced head on with nothing but stubbornness and determination.

Eponine pulls on her denim shorts and her blue and white striped shirt, not even bothering to put on her lacy black bra (which are his favorite).

"Are you going back to Montparnasse?" Enjolras asks. He manages to hold back the bitterness that always threatens to slip out.

"Well, yeah," she answers as if that was the most idiotic question he could ever ask. "He is my boyfriend."

"I just think you could do better," he says through a tightened jaw. Shifting his gaze to the ceiling, he refuse to see the air of indifference she always possesses after sex. It irks him to know that this means absolutely nothing to her. They're just fucking.

Eponine says nothing of his comment but he does not have to look to see the frown that formed on her lips. He's well aware of her insecurities, he just wishes that she'd stop thinking so lowly of herself. He hears footsteps, follow by a slamming of the door.

He lets out a breath he did not even know he was holding and lays there for a few minutes before getting up to shower.

-x-

Enjolras has a tendency to grit his teeth together whenever he catches Eponine staring at Marius with a dreamy gleam in her eyes. But he's an expert at feigning disinterest or any actual emotion so he keeps a straight face. Still, Combeferre manages to see the muscles of his arm flex as his hands tighten into fists.

Once Cosette enters the cafe and sits besides Eponine, her teasing brown eyes shift and there is a shimmer of sadness swirling within them. It takes all of his strength to resist the urge to comfort her. Though, he would rather say it's all her fault. She should know better than to chase after someone who would never be hers. He'd be a hypocrite if he said such things.

Eponine has him eating at the palm of her hand and there was nothing he could do about it.

-x-

Eponine goes to his house another fight with Montparnasse.

She asks to take a shower and a few minutes later, he has her pressed tightly against the tiled wall. His body molds perfectly with hers but her mind is not concentrated on that. No, she's mostly focused on matching his pace and the way he repeats her name like a prayer.

She has one leg wrap around his hips while she holds herself up with the other. Her fingers digs into his back and his hands tugs on her dark tresses. His tongue laps her neck and she's trying to feel every mount of muscle she can reach.

Their pace is urgent and desperate, both parties eagerly seeking release. And when they finally reach their climax, they come undone with a string of fucks and shits.

Enjolras pulls his head away and his throat dries when he meets her pair of dark brown eyes with flecks of gold. He has the sudden urge to kiss her but this quickly disappears when she pulls away and shuts the shower off.

The moment is quickly forgotten and that night, Eponine sleeps on the bed while Enjolras takes the couch. Enjolras does nothing but imagines how it would be to have Eponine in his arms.

-x-

Eponine has a history of being completely unfaithful in any relationship. Montparnasse is no exception. Although their relationship is strictly platonic and void of emotions (at least on her part), Enjolras is the only one she has ever been faithful to. There is no one else whom Eponine goes to. He is her fuck buddy and there is nobody else to fill the position.

Enjolras knows what to do in bed, unlike Montparnasse (and maybe unlike Marius). He knows what to kiss, where to suck, what pace to start, when to go faster. She loves the bruises on her hips that his fingers leaves, though they have raised suspicion on Montparnasse's part. She enjoys the primal look in his eyes when his eyes trail over her nude body. Sex with him satisfies her in ways that no one else can.

Just thinking about the things he can do to her causes a moan to escape her lips. But as of lately, their sexual encounters has changed. She would catch herself inhaling his scent and his hands would occasionally caress her skin. It was becoming too intimate and Eponine cannot allow that.

The reason that she goes to Enjolras is to escape all the worries of life. If he had any feelings for her, it would cause more problems in her already mess up life. Enjolras is too good for her anyways, she thinks. She will ruin him.

-x-

On the night Marius announced his engagement to Cosette, Eponine once again appears at Enjolras's place. They don't even bother to make it to the bedroom, both preferring to stay on the wooden floor. Eponine is clad in nothing but her underwear and she is withering underneath Enjolras as his skillful fingers rub her clit. Once in a while, he'll insert a finger but he mainly focuses on how rubbing a small part of her can easily make her fall apart.

Her eyes are shut tightly and her mouth is wide open, letting out a silent cry of ecstasy. She grips his biceps and even digs in her nails, trying hard to ground herself. Enjolras's eyes just take in the sight of her and admires how beautiful her naked body is underneath him. He pulls his fingers out of the way--much to Eponine's dismay--and positions himself between her slim legs.

He immediately starts a fast pace which he knows is exactly how Eponine likes it. She fingers dig into his ass, forcing him deeper into her. Her toes begins to curl and she arches her back, pressing her breast against his chest. His grip on her hips begin to tighten as the tension gradually grows.

He presses open mouthed kisses on her neck, careful not to leave a mark (though that's all he wants to do). Her nails leaves trails down his back and her moans encourage him to go faster. He tangles his hand into her hair as he begins to pound against her, leaving her absolutely breathless. Her mouth is wide open, gasping for air while her hands try to find anything grab.

She lets out a loud moan once she meets her climax but Enjolras continues to pound into her. She encourages him to continue by meeting his thrusts, feeling another climax about to build. They come undone together and remain on the floor, of heap of tired, angled limbs.

"I love you," Enjolras whispers under his breath. He shuts his eyes and immediately falls asleep with a tensed Eponine beside him.

-x-

Eponine avoids Enjolras for a week, much to Enjolras's frustration. Especially since things with Montparnasse are beginning to boil. Not to mention, Cosette asked Eponine the other day to be one of her bridesmaids. Through all of this, Eponine has not even once entered his door to fall in his bed. All because of what Enjolras accidentally said the last time they fucked.

So when Enjolras ran into her in the library, he took the chance to approach her and make his anger evident.

"What the hell, Eponine!" He shouts once he corners her in the psychology section. "We fuck and then you leave the next morning?!"

"Why are you complaining?!" she snaps. "This isn't anything new. We've done this for over a year."

They receive several "shhhh" but neither listen.

"Does my feelings for you really scare you? I thought you were tougher than that?"

"I am tough!" Eponine shouts. She tries to push Enjolras out of her way but the man does not budge. "Tough is ending this relationship before I ruin you. I am not good for you, Enjolras."

"How the hell do you even know what's good for me?" Enjolras reaches out and grips both of her shoulders. "I can decide that for myself."

"I'm a flirt, Enjolras," Eponine tries to reason with a soft tone. "I'm a liar, a cheater, a scoundrel, a whore...I'm the woman married men have affairs with; not the woman they settle down with."

"Can you shut up with your insecurities?!" Enjolras raises his voice once again and the librarian makes her way to tell each of them to lower their voices. Her words were not heard. "I'm in love with you and that's that."

This remark is met with a hard slap across his face. Her face is red with anger and pushes hard against his chest. "Then you better fall out of love with me because you're never going to see me again. This arrangement is over!"

And with that, she storms out of the library.

-x-

The next time he sees her is at Marius and Cosette's wedding. The long tresses he loves to run his fingers through is in an elegant bun with a few loose strands cascading around her face. The strapless, greenish blue dress perfectly accentuates her olive skin and her dimple smile radiates her beauty. All he wants to do is bury himself in her.

Eponine offers him a strain smile and she withholds a shiver from the way his eyes pour into her. He always had a way to make her squirm, inside and out the bedroom. She makes sure to keep her distance but steals a few glances when she thinks he's not looking.

He confronts her during the reception, grabbing her arm as he passes by and drags her outside into the hallway. His eyes are thundering and flashbacks of their escapades to the bedroom replay in her mind. "What the hell do you want?" Eponine asked in a voice that ranges between exasperation and rage.

"We still haven't talked of where we stand?" His voice is stern, lacking any emotion. She knows him long enough to recognize this as a defense mechanism, a way of keeping his emotions guarded.

"We've already talked about this," she sighs. "This is over. The point of being fuck buddies is to just have sex without the dangers of feelings. We can't do this if you have feelings for me."

"And what about you?" Enjolras asks with a lift of his brow. "You don't feel anything for me?"

Eponine rolls her eyes. "You don't want to hear the answer to that."

"I don't or you don't?"

She scoffs at this. "You can't be serious."

Enjolras inches closer to her and stops until their directly face to face, their breaths intermingling. "I'm always serious, but you never are. Everything is a joke to you."

"Life is a joke," she mocks. Her eyes are full of laughter and it only serves to enrage him. "I'm in a masochistic relationship with a sadist, I'm in love with a married man and I broke the marble man. I'm not even going to bother to pick up the pieces because that is how much of a basket case I am."

She leans further into him, so close that their lips almost touch. "I ruin things and that is the only thing I'm good at. The only reason I keep you around is to forget that."

He narrows his eyes and pushes his lips to hers, though he does not kiss her. "You have feelings for me, feelings that you don't want to admit. And because of those feelings, you ran away because you don't want to _ruin_ me."

She tenses up at the feeling of his lips on hers and ignores the butterflies that erupt in her abdomen. "I can't run away if you don't let me go."

A smirk plays across his visage. "No, I'm going to let you go. And I'll wait right here when you get back."

Her eyes challenges him. "Then you're going to be waiting for a long time."

"I don't care how long I'll wait. I will be right here, waiting for you to suck it up and give in to your feelings." And that was a promise.


End file.
